The Trials of Changing Destiny
by loony-as-lovegood
Summary: Hermione is determined to bring back the one she loves from death. Little does she know that Destiny will always win and Life doesn't always change to meet people's needs. Rated T just in case. 3 R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K Rowling and never in my wildest dream could they belong to me. :(

Hermione stood in front of the grave, alone, staring at the marker in complete silence. Her knuckles were white from the tight fists she made and her back was rigid. A single tear slid down her cheek. She told herself to be strong, and to not break down. It was close to midnight and it was lightly raining. She felt numb.

"I love you so very much. And I will forever and always. No matter what," she said to the grave.

This brought more tears to her eyes as she thought about the man who last spoke those words to her. Memories of them together raced through her mind; the dance, their first kiss, the Quidditch match, walks around the school at midnight, the fights, completing school, the war, their last night together. She fell to her knees sobbing at these thoughts. Why him? Why not me? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her body shook as she laid on the damp ground weeping. They were supposed to be together forever. She cried and cried until there were no more tears left. Finally she stood up and clinched her fists again. She stood tall and rigid once more, as if she never broke down. She looked one last time at the grave, went down on one knee, and put a hand on the headstone. The numb feeling left, leaving anger in its place.

"I won't let this happen, I swear. I will change everything. We will be together again soon, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"How long has she been in there?"

"It's been nearly 3 weeks now."

"That can't be good for her, cooping herself up in the library."

"We'll that's all she did before he came into her life, so maybe that's how she is dealing with his loss."

"Doubtful. You and I both know she is up to something. Something that is probably going to get her hopes up and then won't work."

Harry and Ginny argued quietly at the door to Hermione's home library. Harry knocked on the door, gave one last sad look to Ginny, then put on a smile as Hermione opened the door.

"Hello Hermione. Can we come in? Or do you want to come out? We've got dinner ready. Everyone is here. Please Hermione, for once, join us for dinner."

"Harry, don't you understand I'm busy. Please just let me work. I think I'm onto something," Hermione yelled through the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the door. It flew open. Ginny stormed in with Harry following close behind her. "Listen here Hermione. You are done working now and you are coming out to eat."

"Please, Ginny, just leave me alone. I'm being perfectly serious. Now get out," Hermione yelled.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. On one hand his best friend was never happy to be disturbed while working and it never ended well when she was. On the other hand his fiancé was used to getting her way, even when it came to Hermione. So he did the one thing that was always safe in his mind, and kept his mouth shut. Although that was becoming increasingly harder to do the longer he observed his friend. She looked, well there was no nice way of putting it, terrible. Her eyes were baggy, her hair was frizzier than usual, she had this mad look in her eyes, and she was slouching. Hermione Granger never slouched. She always stood with perfect, proud posture. She seemed thinner than ever, he thought she had been eating the food he had been sending up to the library three times a day, but apparently not. He also noticed her eyes were extremely blood shot, she must have been crying again. This worried him the most. She always seemed to be so much stronger than everyone else, and she rarely showed emotion that she claimed reflected weakness. Crying or being sad and moping, were on that list. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "If you don't come join us for dinner right now, I will ban you from the library and take your wand, do you understand me?"

She puffed up defensively and looked like she was going to explode."How dare you! This is about saving the one I love, don't you get it? There is hope still. I have to find a way. I thought as my friends you would understand that. Now if you attempt to take my wand or ban me from my work, I will curse you into next week Harry James Potter. You are wasting valuable time, and I don't appreciate it. Do _you_ understand that?"

"There is no hope Hermione, don't you get it? He is dead. There is nothing you can do for him. Nothing. The same with Sirius and Dumbledore. They are all dead, and they aren't coming back, you have to accept that or else you are going to drive yourself mad trying to get around it."

She looked at him sadly for a minute, and then very quietly said, "I can't move on. He meant everything to me. He was too young to die. I can't live without him. Just because you two and I assume everyone else has given up hope, it doesn't mean I have. I could never give up on him. It wouldn't be right, and he deserves better. Especially from me. I just can't live without him, and I refuse to." And with that she turned her back and went back to the long table where she had several books laying open, covering almost every inch of the table's surface.

Ginny gave Harry a pat on his arm and slowly led him out of the room. "C'mon. There is nothing we can do for her. She has to find acceptance herself, we can't find it for her. Maybe one day she will find happiness and she will be the Hermione we knew and come back to us, but that obviously will not be today. Let's leave her be and we can grab some lunch."


End file.
